World's
by Blue Viper
Summary: Shadow is being used by Eggman, and old flames are flaming, also new alies are being formed. When something evil starts approching earthj at a steaithly speed, only they can stop it... Or watch the world crumble. OCSHOC
1. Freak\'s From Space

This is my first sonic story so please injoy.

Chapter: 1 Freaks From Space

Deep in space, Sapphire was floating slowly towards earth. She was holding her black emerald, just floating their in her enternal sleep. As she got closer earth started pulling her in and soon she would crash into it. While Psycho, was sitting on teh planet earth. he had no idea how he even got there. probably because of his moving faster than the speed of light. he ripped through a dimensional barrier, and forced his way to earth. nonethe less he was here now. and had nothing to do, but find a way back home, if he could rememeber where home was, or remember if he even gave a damn. oh well. not like it matters, he was outcasted on his home world too. he didn't really care. he was looking to the sky, he felt something was coming.

At a fast pace Sapphire was being shot, only thing protecting ehr was the black emerald. People looked out their windows and saw, thinking it was a shooting star she was shot in the forest somewhere. Instead of making a crator she was gentle placed down laying their.

Psychos ears twitched. because of the power of teh unknown chaos emerald, that coursed through him. his senses were heightened. he heard sapphire land. in the second he thought of it, he was already standing there. right by sapphire. he sat down by her and his eyes grew wide the instant he saw the obsidian chaos emerald. he looked to her. and thought "she...shes beautiful". he shook his head, and his thoughts went back to the emerald. "according to the theory the power of the chaos emerald tells to me. if i shatter this one, and absorb its power i shall become even stronger... of course this is only a theory...and its untested. but now i have my chance to test. of course ill need permission from this girl to take the emerald." He sighed. "ill just wait for her to wake"

Suddenly her eyes opened and her piercing sapphire like eyes stared at him. And at that moment she stood emotionless as she backed away slowly, she stared and stopped a little was away from him. Holding the Black Emerald close to her chest.

He was crouched down on both legs, looking to her, "you fell from the sky." He stood, walking to her, "your a hedgehog...are you from mobius? where are you from besides teh sky? how did you get here? are you going to leave? do you need that chaos emerald, because i do. but understand i dont wish to take the emerald from you if you need it. im not that kind of guy. so tell me whats your name? my name is psycho, although i dont think thats my name, but oh well. do i talk too much?"

Any other girl would of giggled at that, but not Sapphire. She was good at hiding her emotions at times, but soon it went sad as she turned to the sky. "I do not know where I am from..." She said softly, "I only know where I came from... I came from Pluto.."

He suddenly went serious, "So i see...girl, where did you get that emerald? if you dont tell me i will be forced to probe your mind. and that may cause severe damage to you. which i dont wish to inflict. its almost impossible that you survived that impact. unless you already had invoked the power of the chaos emerald." She slowly turned, "I am cursed. You see this is no ordinary emerald, tis the black emerald. It is an emerald of cursing when someone use's it. I used it to escape danger but with a price, my life, my memory, my soul... Everything. It slowly eats away my life... It is nothing but a curse.."

He thought for a second, "and what if i told you i could reverse the effect of the emerald?"A slight smile came to his face as he looked to her, "im not exactly going to promise anything...but its not like i have a life a soul, memories or anything...besides...i am one with the emeralds. i think why i was created, was so i could absorb the chaos emeralds. to purify them, and create newer more refreshed chaos emeralds with almost limitless power!"

"You seem one who always craves...power. I want no power,... I merely want... A normal life... And to live.." Slowly turns and walk's away, "I must find the white emerald,... The white emerald can cure me."

"i dont crave the power, its teh emeralds, wish. purely the emeralds wish, my life was never the same when the chaos emerald shattered and entered my body through my eyes. it changed me" He started to twitch, "NOW, I need to find them " She slowly turned and looked to him,... "Are you troubled. You need what?"

"the emeralds! the chaos emerald in my body, screams for them, i need them...to become one with me. TO INTEGRATE THEM INTO MY BEING! ive no use for teh emeralds otherwise. i just want to do what the emerald wishes. so i can do what i want"

"You can't take this one,... if you want it so bad, then help me find the white one. Their you see, you'll have two for the price of one." She slowly walked towards town.

"Do you have any idea where white one is? i can get anywhere." He suddenly appeared in front of her. "tell me...DO YOU! i need to know, if you know, otherwise, the emerald will start transporting me randomly to find it"

"Here.." She handed him a old piece of paper, "You will probably find it before me. Follow that,.. It just has to be on this planet..." She walked into town slowly and emotionlessly.

He took the paper, opened it, and closed it a secodn later, his eyes already having scanned over it. "Your coming with me" He grabbed her firmly by the arm, but not hard enough to hurt her, they appeared in an area. several miles from where they were. "i want you to follow" She turned to him and gave a confused look,.."Why."

"ill need all the emeralds gathered at once, in order for me to be able to successfuly integrate them into my being...i want you to help me find them all. youll have your life back, after i get the rest of teh emeralds...by teh way girl...do you know how many more i need?"

"No I-... Actually,.. seven. Their are seven emerald's on this planet... You only need seven. After you take the black and the white one. But... I believe, someone has them. Is taking them... Yes." She looked away at the sky and closed her eyes.

"who? do you know who is taking them! i need to know!" He looked to her, and into her sapphire eyes...he thought aloud as his personality changed again. "My god...your beautiful"

Her face totally turned a bright red, "E-Excuse me!" She was so confused by him. My god was he a confuseing person.He now had her held by teh shoulders."i dont think you ever told me your name. mines psycho, or did i already tell you that?"he blinked slightly, as his crimson eyes, speckled with bits of power from teh shattered emerald

She blushed and slowly spoke, "yes you told me. My name is Sapphire..."

"Pretty..."he looked to her"my names psycho...or did i already tell you that?" His eyes slowly stopped radiating the power from the emerald. "Who has the emeralds, and why is he taking them!"

She was confused and slowly calmed him down, stroking his hair some as she closed her eyes and hummed. "You need to calm down, i'm not sure who is... Someone by the name.. Dr.Eggs? Dr.EggBot? Dr.Eggman... Yes that'sit."

She looked down and wasn't sure, but she looked back up her eye's twinkling.

"Thank you...shall we go now?" He asked her as he walked away slowly, but only to appear behind her, giving her a gentle push. "I'm ready when you are" She slowly went forward and battered her eyes, "I am ready. Let us go then..." She nodded looking to him.

"my your very impationt and rushy..." She suddenly chuckled, that was a sign she was uncovering herself.

"It happens...just when im in a rush though" He held his hand out and touched her shoulder, and they appeared close to where the white emerald was. "We should be close by" She turned and pointed, "thats it right there. On that pedistal," She slowly walked towards it as the emerald glew brightly. Soon the white emerald appeared from the sense of the black emerald being near, "Their it is." Soon they combined and soon it brighted light appeared and she was released from the black emerald as both emeralds fell on the floor. Psycho snatched up the emeralds, for some reason they shrank to the size of marbles, as he placed them in his backpack. "To make them harder to find, no one will be looking for marble sized emeralds" She turned and smiled and felt her hands and face as she smiled again. "I... I feel happy. I am smiling... I haven't smiled in a long while." She slowly walked over to him and battered her eyes some.He turned to her, and smiled, his eyes shone with the power of the emerald again, as he walked closer to her"my god your beautiful"

She blushed deeply as she looked the other way, "Why... Thank you. S-Shouldn't we be getting to Dr.Eggman?" She looked back at him confused like. He shook his head. "yes...we should" He touched her shoulder again, and the were back in a city. "Five to go...where do you think eggman would be?" She looked around and looked in the sky and pointed, "How about that ship... In the sky. With a picture of his face on the side?" He looked up"so, thats his place? always thought it was one of those annoying blimps advertising something stupid..." He trailed off, as he looked to her. She laughted at this as she chuckled and looked to him. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, lets" He picked her up, and ran towards a building, leaping onto it, and bouncing, off onto another building. he jumped his way up like this until he was almost in range of eggmans ship. She closed her eyes tightly as she held tightly to Psycho as she breathed steadily. She tightly closed her eyes as she felt how hgh they were going. They quickly reached the top"good...were almost there" He said,as they seemed to teleport, instantly into the ship. "Had to be in range"

"I see..." She slowly got off of him and looked about as the wind blew her hair all around wildly. "So... Hmmm let's go find them" He nodded. "im not sure where to go"

She started to walk around as she found a door and went inside, "Lets get out of the wind Psycho.."

"Lets" He walked in slowly.

Sapphire sat down and sighed as she straightened her hair. " I'm not sure where they are from here. So.. we're going to have to search."

"Yes...were going to have to search" He said walking slowly forward, his eyes darting, his extreme paranoia starting to set in. "i have a bad feeling about this..." He slowly trailed off. She stood and looked to him and about, then started wandering around. "Why,... It seem's like eggman doesn;t even know we're here yet,"

"Unless..." She turned. "Their ate camera's and he sent someone... But... Hmmm.." He spoke, "Or...i dont know..."he sighed, as they continued to walk deeper. She slowly walked as she looked around at all the test tudes and slowly looked ahead, "Look! There are the emeralds!" She ran forward towards them. He turned suddenly. "...i never thought it possible that i could get all the emeralds...so fast" His eyes gleamed slightly. without warning, as psycho walked towards the emeralds. shadow came out of nowhere, and kicked him hard in the face. "you'd be a fool to think id let you get teh emeralds"

She sapphire stopped and turned, she was already near them. She stared and stayed silent as her sapphire eyes gleamed some.

Psycho quickly got up, and a deep growl emanated from his throat. "you shouldn't have done that" Shadow laughed. "And why not? not like you a semi worthless hedgehog could do anything to stop me" He ran in and quickly, with a hard punch, hit psycho in the head again, knocking him back. Sapphire walked over, if only she had her emerald. But sbe knew Shadow.. All to well. "Shadow don't.."

Shadow turned to sapphire, as psycho hit the ground. "...So we meet again...i must protect the emeralds..and i wont let him have them" She protested, "And like Eggman will use them any better? What harm could come.." She slowly walked over as her eyes glew and were soft. "Doesn't matter..." He looked to her.

His stature changed slowly. "Maybe...your right Sapphire..." He said as he looked into her eyes. They twinkled some as she slowly came close and stared at him, "You know I have told you time and time again. Eggman is using you... he will have his way... And toss you aside, you mustin' allow yourself to be treated that way."

End of Chpater: 1 Freak's From Space

Will Shadow listen to Sapphire? Who know's you'll have to wait till next chapter.


	2. Side's

Chapter: 2 Side's

Psycho slightly stirred in the background, but was un noticed, as shadow spoke"that may be true..." He slowly trailed off. "You know it is true,..." Slowly Psycho caught her attention as she went to help him up, "Are you alright?" Psycho blinked slightly. "yea...im fine...BUT HE WONT BE!" He suddenly got up to his feet.

She held his arm, "Let us not fight now." Psychos eyes twitched. "I guess not...his time will come to an end soon enough"

"What do you mean Psycho?" She looked to him and stroked his hair trying to calm him down. He shook his head. "I dont...know" Sapphire spoke, "Ssshhhh..." She said softly as she stroked his hair softly, closing her eye's. "Calm down."

"I am calm,..." He said with a blink, and a docile look on his face. She nodded and slowly puled away from him and looked to Shadow. Shadow was just standing there, he slowly walked to sapphire. "So...who is this psycho?"

"I met him when I fell from the sky, he was their. And all I know is his name... He got me on the ship." Shadow nodded slowly. "why is he here? what does he want!"

"He helped me break my curse Shadow.. I am free. He want's the emerald's is all." Shadow's eyes twitched. "what does he need the emeralds for?" Psycho quickly stirred, snarled, "I NEED TO PURIFY THE EMERALDS. make them stronger...! make them be reborn" She looked at the two and came close to Shadow. "Will you not let him have them?"

Shadow looked to her. "And what if he wants them for his own gain?" Psycho exhaled, "listen to me...if i dont purify the emeralds...something really bad is going to happen. and i dont even know what that is...and i dont intend on finding out... so JUST GIVE THEM TO ME, BEFORE I HAVE TO TAKE THEM FROM YOU!"

"Shadow please..." She looked to him deeply with pleading eye's. Before shadow could say anything, psycho appeared in front of him, and punched him hard in the face. "i guess ill have to take them from you" He said as shadow fell back. Sapphire went to Shadow as she looked to him, "Psycho, their really isn't need for violance." She said sadly. "Apparently this shadow won't understand anything other than violence...simple animal...he really...is only to understand such low brow tactics. resort to violence, and brutality...see? i can be animalistic too" He turned and walked for the emeralds.

She looked down and at Shadow as she shook him softly, she just didn't like violance. She hated it to the core but if needed she used it. But why now, of all times now? She nuzzled Shadow's face and tryed to shake him awake, she looked up. "Hurry Psycho, get the emerald's and we will go." Psycho went to gather the emeralds, everyone he took shrank to the size of a marble as he put them in his backpack. "Thats all the rest...lets go"

She nodded as she tryed once more to Shake Shadow awake, "Shadow wake up. Come with us..." She shook and stroked his hair softly.Shadow slowly woke up. "Mm? Fine i'll go with you...but only to escape eggman" Psycho walked back over to them. "i say we leave as soon as possible" He reached out and touched sapphires shoulder, and teleported the three of them out of there.

Sappphire closed her eye's as she was afriad to look around to see where she was. Soon she opened them and looked around and looked to Psycho. They were in a peaceful forest, psycho looked to Sapphire. "I'll leave you two be for now, I must go purify the emeralds"

"Will you be back Psycho..." She asked concernly as she stood and stared at him. "in a while yes..."

"Alright, we shall await here for your return." She sat near Shadow and looked to him. Shadow looked over to sapphire, as psycho walked away. She looked to him and brushed his fur some and closed her eyes gentle. A slight smile came to shadows face, as he looked to her. She was resting some as she opened her eyes at him and yawned some. Then stretched, "Are you alright?"

She petted the side of his face.

"I'm fine..." Shadow said, looking to her. She nodded and slowly stood as she dusted oof and held out a hand to him. He took her hand. She helped him up and smiled brightly to him and clsed her eyes and shivered. "it's cold."

"I really didn't notice" Shadow trailed off, as he looked to the sky.She shivered and gathered some sticks to build a firte as she sat near it warming up her arms and hands. "Do you think eggman will notice? Shadow laughed. "Eventually"

"He will come after you Shadow, I know he will. He will come after the emeralds also."

"He can't stop me...anyways" He looked to Sapphire. " im not worried...besides...I have the chaos control" He seemed confidant. "And he caught you last time when you used it, just becareful when you do Shadow." He nodded slowly. "That was last time.." He slowly trailed off. "Besides... We have that Psycho person now...we should be fine"

"He is nice but changes often.." He nods slowly. "He moves really fast, from what I saw" He chuckled. "Oh Shadow he is... I have never in my time have seen anyone move so quickly. Not even Sonic." Shadow snickered. "i guess Sonic has a new rival to contend with"

"Where is Sonic anyway, I haven't seen him at all." She leaned on Shadow closing her eyes, "Sonic...is doing something somewhere...no one knows where he is"

Pycho slowly came back, teh emeralds no longer in his backpack, or hands,...his body was glowign faintly. The purification process has begun" She looked over and vbattered her eyes, "Your so bright Psycho."

"Thats because the emeralds and I have truly become one...soon, i will stop glowing, and teh emeralds will appear somewhere in the vicinity, then the second one of them is touched...they will be spread..."

"I see, well you look beautiful glowing like that." She smiled and chuckled softly. He shook his head. " i guess so" Shadow laughed, but he ignored him. Sapphire slowly layed on the ground and closed her eyes.

End Of Chapter: 2 Side's

I hoped you injoyed this chapter. Please read and review, see you!


End file.
